


🚓 "It's Fun When He Can't Control Himself," 🚓 A Demus Shortfic 🚓

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A very weird version of fluff, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bumper Car Stickers, CAR TRIP, Car Honking, Daydreaming, Don't worry peeps this is Gen, Fanfiction, Fic, Gay, Getting stuck in traffic, Highway, Human AU, It'S nOT gAY iF wE hAVe SoCKs On, Janmus, LGBTQ Character, M/M, No Svs Part Two Spoilers here people, References To Sucking Dick, Remus being Remus, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sexual Humour, Snooke - Freeform, Staring Out The Window, We love it when we get burnt out 😀, Why Did I Write This?, demus - Freeform, dukeceit, it doesn't happen tho, pretty gay not gonna lie, shortfic, spoiler free, trashnoodle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Remus was behind the wheel of his battered car as they silently drove along the highway. Deceit was staring out of the window, daydreaming until he slowly disappeared from his trance as he noticed they stopped moving.The only thing Remus was doing was impatiently tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. Though even Deceit could tell he was trying to repress it.Deceit wasn't quite sure why he was being so quiet. It was odd.Remus turned to Deceit, poking him. "What?" Deceit asked."Can I..?" Remus asked as his knee started bouncing. Deceit directed his eyes to where he was pointing.Deceit was relaxing on the trip to visit his boyfriend's twin brother before they get stuck in some ridiculous traffic. While Deceit is dreaming about some not so legal ideas, Remus is starting the show the signs of repressing something. Deceit know has to decipher if it's something that could land him in prison or something stupid.And it's usually the latter.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Janmus - Relationship, Snooke - Relationship, demus - Relationship, dukeceit - Relationship, trashnoodle
Kudos: 63





	🚓 "It's Fun When He Can't Control Himself," 🚓 A Demus Shortfic 🚓

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Don't Ask Me Why I Did This, I Have No Answers. Don't Question The Unknowning.
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 192 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,072 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 46 Seconds

Remus was behind the wheel of his battered car as they silently drove along the highway. Deceit was staring out of the window, daydreaming until he slowly disappeared from his trance as he noticed they stopped moving.

The only thing Remus was doing was impatiently tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. Though even Deceit could tell he was trying to repress it.

Deceit wasn't quite sure why he was being so quiet. It was odd.

Remus turned to Deceit, poking him. "What?" Deceit asked.

"Can I...honk?" Remus asked as his knee started bouncing. Deceit directed his eyes to where he was pointing.

The car in front of them had a small bumper sticker at the back.

It read," Honk If You Like Sucking Dick,".

Deceit let out a long sigh, knowing it was good for him to get it out of his system. He hated when Remus had to mask things. 

" You have my word," Deceit said before he heard Remus excitingly honking the car horn. Deceit smiled at Remus before he faced the window again.

It was nice having a little idiot like him around.

Things got boring otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> This Dialogue Is Created By @genderfluid__ on Instagram. Their post was originally a Life In Strange Comic but I changed it as I felt like it fit them a bit too much.
> 
> That Instagram is iconic! Simple words here only!


End file.
